


At Last

by Nununununu



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: (of a kind), Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: It's yet to occur to Lee that having a tumble with a good friend might just come with feelings attached.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For DoreyG, inspired by several of your amazing prompts :)

The whole of the heavens look like they’re spread out above them, more stars than even the Texan skies sketched in Lee’s memories possess, but he’s got no mind for it at the moment.

No mind for anything except what he’s doing and who he’s doing it with.

It’s not the first time he and Iorek have had a roll in the hay – or a roll in the tundra grasses, more like it. Travel with a sole other person for company long enough, much of the time wedged together in the confined space of the balloon, and the possibility’s almost sure to come up.

Or it seems like it was anyway – when sharing a drink or two around the fire or leaning against the polar bear’s side, soaking in Iorek’s warmth while waiting out a storm, it had felt only natural for the talk to turn to their histories and, with that, past experiences.

And besides, after long enough alone but for each other, they’d both been hankering for the simple thing that is sexual touch; for another body to hold. So they’d come to an arrangement and Hester had sniffed but not objected, choosing to refrain from expressing mute disapproval for once, unlike with almost all of Lee’s previous partners.

Somewhere in a part of Lee’s mind he doesn’t inspect too often, he’s got to wonder a bit at that.

His little arctic hare always removed herself from the scene as much as possible while there was sex going on in the past, hunkering down under whatever bed or other assorted furniture Lee had been christening and flattening her ears. But right now, Hester’s tucked close under his shoulder and not complaining in the slightest, one of Lee’s hands curved around her, as near to clutching at her as he ever comes.

His other hand is fishing behind him, preparing himself in the way that feels somewhat undignified and yet good enough he can’t stop panting, working in a second finger his body’s not really ready for yet. Spreading them to feel the stretch that somehow still feels unsatisfying, aching –

Oh, aching so much for more. _Literally_ more. More than however many of Lee’s fingers can provide him; as much of his friend’s cock as he can take.

“ _Lee_ ,” Iorek’s sounding wound up as anything behind him, paws padding at the soft earth in the attempt to restrain himself, and isn’t that something, to know that the panserbjørn is appreciating the show Lee’s putting on.

“Ahh,” Pressing his cheek against the ground, Lee shifts his hips that bit higher and fucks himself that bit more on his slick fingers, working in three with a grunt. Opening himself up for his friend, crooking them almost despite himself, suspecting that as ever –

Yeah. At this angle he can’t quite reach.

It doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter. Lee’s prostate might be aching – his dick is aching, feeling almost unbearably tight and heavy as it hangs between his legs – his balls are aching – his _everything_ is aching, and none of it matters, because –

He’s finally convinced Iorek to fuck him.

They’ve used mouths and paws and fingers and indulged in exploring each other’s bodies under both the arctic sun and the aurora alike, and discovered new and creative and downright fun ways of making each other tick, but Iorek –

Iorek’s never agreed to fuck him until now, no doubt concerned about the size difference, never seeking to instigate anything in that direction regardless of Lee’s increasingly desperate hints. Never until tonight when, helped with a tipple of whiskey to loosen his tongue on the subject, Lee managed to winch his jaw open and just _ask_.

And, albeit after a little haggling, a little reassuring that Lee’s not about to grit his teeth and bear – _hah_ – anything that shouldn’t require bearing –

Iorek said yes.

“I-Iorek,” A whine spilling out of him as he withdraws his fingers, Lee gropes blindly behind him for his friend, hardly able to speak for the anticipation; the need, “Come on, come here now – _please_ –”

“You are –” It’s so rare to hear the polar bear stumble over his words, Lee’s gasping wholehearted agreement even before Iorek’s got the question out fully, “Are you certain you are ready, my friend?”

It’s not that Lee’s pushed him into it, you see. Made it clear there were no expectations attached when he brought the subject up; that he was perfectly happy with just having another tumble if that was Iorek’s preference. That he understood if it wasn’t something the panserbjørn was interested in doing with someone outside his species.

Turns out that, once a fair amount of his concern about accidentally hurting Lee had been allayed, Iorek had been wondering the very same thing. Thinking that Lee would like as not feel no interest in fucking outside of his own kind.

But it’s not about that, Lee’s never been hung up on the fact that Iorek’s not human – can’t conceive of his friend being human, in truth. Iorek’s so darn impressive exactly the way he is, created just perfectly as far as Lee’s concerned, everything about the panserbjørn making his mouth dry and his stomach quiver with butterflies and his heart –

“Ah,” Lee can't help but moan, his thoughts interrupted as Iorek rises up over him – a huge figure above him, outlined by all those stars. Massive paws bracketing him and Hester, making Lee arch his back all the higher, shuddering at the feeling of that silky soft fur. Iorek lining himself up, snatching Lee’s breath right out of his chest at the first rub of that glorious cock against his hole. “Ahhh –”

Lee discovers all of about two seconds into it that he can’t for the life of him shut himself up.

“Iorek, that’s – oh yeah, just like that; don’t stop doing that – although if you could just, _hah_ , m-maybe push forwards just a bit –”

There’s an amused rumble above him, although Iorek’s breathing harshly, shaking his head for a second in a clear bid to regain self-control. But then –

Oh _then_ –

“ _Lee_ ,” He pushes. Gently, so shockingly gently considering all that strength and power of his, and Lee’s cock spits a whole lot of precome as he feels his body give way to the entirely welcome intrusion, and he has to scrabble at the ground.

“Iorek, that’s – you’re doing just fine there, real good, yes more of that –” He has no idea what he’s saying really, just unfiltered _want_ pouring out of his mouth, _want_ for what they’re doing, _want_ for Iorek himself, because –

Because –

“Lee, you feel wonderful, so incredible,” Iorek eases in a little further, eases back, trembling with all his restraint, “You are still completely _certain_ this is –” He loses track of what he’s saying himself as he rocks in again, that bit deeper once more, “This is –”

“ _Yes_ ,” This is the truest word Lee has for him, Hester shivering fit to burst just like he is, his cock jerking as he mashes his forehead into the soil, groaning with every other breath – and they’ve only just started yet, “Yes I’m certain, Iorek, so long as you are too, and that’s a hell yes and a thank you kindly as well to _more_ of it –”

“Then it would – would be remiss of me not to – to oblige,” Drawing a paw close enough to Lee that he feels fur whisper against his cheek, Iorek shifts position, doing something that angles the small portion of his cock inside Lee that bit differently and –

“Fuck!” Lee can’t help but splutter as his prostate gets that good old nudge it – and he – have been so hungering for, “Yes! Iorek – more more more more – ahhh –”

Iorek obligingly does the same again. And again. Establishing a rhythm, slipping deeper inside Lee all the while, deep enough that Lee’s really feeling it, his legs shaking under him, Hester twitching and wriggling sporadically, exclaiming herself at a particularly delightful thrust.

Seriously, Lee’s cock is about to go off untouched just from having Iorek – what – maybe somewhere around halfway inside him, so much larger than anything he’s ever taken, so much harder and hotter and so utterly, almost unbearably fantastic. He’s near got tears in his eyes just for the sheer _want_ of him, and Lee’s never been wound up as much as this before, never felt so out of control or like he might just float his way right up off the earth and up amongst all the stars if it wasn’t for Iorek inside him, filling him so brilliantly, filling up his body and his heart –

His heart –

Really, his heart isn’t something that Lee’s thought about in many a long year, except for the fact that it’s beating and aches every so often when he –

Well, mostly when he catches sight of Iorek or finds the polar bear’s looking back at him, but that’s just lust isn’t it, and –

Is it?

Is it just lust? It seems an odd word, strangely, given it should encapsulate everything that’s going on here. But Iorek’s his friend, his best friend, his dearest companion right up there with Lee’s little arctic hare, and he’s not ashamed to admit he’s loved that polar bear for all the many years they’ve known each other, that –

That he loves Iorek –

That it’s real darn likely he might just be _in love_ with Iorek –

“ _Lee_ –” Iorek registers the bolt that strikes its way through Lee’s body almost at once, his rhythm slowing near to a halt as a result, Lee moaning in garbled protest even as his mind races. “Lee, my friend, did you – would you like me to –” He settles on his most important question, “Are you all right?”

“I, ah,” Lee’s voice sounds a little strange to his own ears, but that might just be because that mental lightning strike brought with it an orgasm so good his brain is now doing its utmost to leak out through his ears, “I’m good, Iorek. _Real_ good. _Real_ real good.” He’s too gone to summon up any other adjective, although ‘stupendous’ might come somewhere close to encapsulating just how he is, “Keep going. Keep going _please_.”

“I must warn you that if I continue for too much longer, I won’t be able to stop,” Tension and need thrum together in that deep voice.

There’s only one answer for that, however Lee’s heart feels like it’s going to overflow and flood the whole arctic. Because he does love Iorek. He _is_ in love with Iorek. He has been for ages.

“Just how many times have I tried to tell you and you haven’t listened?” Hester puts in quietly, to which the answer is like as not ‘very many’.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Lee tells the panserbjørn, and nudges his daemon that bit upwards as well as he can so he can kiss her little head in grateful apology.

The thought that maybe, just maybe, he might get to kiss _Iorek_ someday is – is –

Well, that heart of his near beats itself right out of his chest.

“Who knows,” Hester’s still panting, still wriggling against him, and Lee has to cry out in pleasure and arch his back up against warm fur all over again as Iorek starts moving all over again, so smooth and sweet and so very _deep_ , “Maybe you could just try asking.”

“Y-yeah,” Letting himself rock back against the panserbjørn, feeling his cock twitch like it’s getting itself all ready to harden all over again, Lee finds himself grinning, “You know, maybe I could – I could just do that.”

And after a long time, after Iorek has fucked him and fucked him and Lee has come a second time, darting his hand out to grasp that great paw as he feels Iorek shudder over him and come undone similarly –

Under the arctic stars still shining so bright down on them –

He does.


End file.
